


Killing you with kindness

by LacriChan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian giving in, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Justin getting his way, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Trying to stay in character, couple stuff, cursing, cuteness, random moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacriChan/pseuds/LacriChan
Summary: A fic with random moments in the series where Justin wants to show Brian that being all "couple-like" doesn't have to be so bad.And in all secrecy: Brian likes it, even if he doesn't show it.





	1. Be my blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This year I watched Queer as Folk for the first time and I absolutely fell in love with all the characters and the story! So I'm sure there will be a lot more to come in this fandom.
> 
> I actually wanted to post this on live journal but geez  
> ... I figured it's easier to stay here and I hope here are still some people into the fandom :3

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

__ **Chapter 1**

 

 

It started all out because he knew that deep down Brian wanted to feel loved, even though he would never admit such a thing. No, not Brian fucking Kinney with his cold facade and his "I only fuck“ principal. But honestly, Justin could look behind the mask. He knew Brian and the Brian he knew was not some asshole he wanted to be or pretended to be. No, the Brian he knew had a hidden soft spot and Justin wanted to strive for it, to show his love even when Brian would be pissed at him. Very pissed. Because if it gets too lesbian-like for Brian, then he would try to fight it with all his might. He could already hear his protests and his snarky comments. But the blond was determined. Because he was Justin fucking Taylor and Brian still tolerated him, even more so. The older seemed more than to just tolerate him. He smirked at the thought.

And the first time he did it, Brian was left sitting on the couch, looking like he couldn’t grasp what just happened in his blue satin robe. It was adorable. Justin counted that as a win.

-

They were sweaty all over and skin stuck to skin as Brian was in the process of removing his dick from Justin’s hole and getting rid of the condom when Justin started to hold onto him.  
He wanted to cuddle and make out with him softly. Just being there. Feeling their closeness. Their heartbeats together. Of course, Justin couldn’t say that. He had to find a reason acceptable for Brian to stay with him and not just distance himself as if a minute, a second would make him look like he had more interest in anything than fucking his brains out.  
Brown hazel eyes stared at him and then at the hand that was resting at his biceps.

  
"You’re already up for one more?“ He slurred a smug smile forming on his lips, "I thought I did a pretty good job of satisfying your needs there", his eyebrows raised comically and he nodded his head towards the wet spot Justin left when he came. Justin rolled his eyes but didn’t let go.

  
"It’s cold," he responded and oh my… that didn’t sound like a good enough reason. Why did he even say that? He was an artist couldn’t his creative side show for once when it came to persuade Brian of something.

  
"I’m sorry but did you say you’re cold? You know, there’s a well-functioning blanket only one foot away and I’m not so much into post-coital interactions in the exception if it means that there’s a round-"

But Brian couldn’t finish 'cause Justin lunged forward and kissed the stubbornness right off of him. Or he hoped. He used his tongue, forcing himself into the brunet’s mouth and Brian responded almost immediately, his hand burying itself into his blonde hair as he deepened the kiss. Well, Brian was easy to distract. Justin used the moment to press him down to the mattress and put his weight on him while also throwing one leg over his long body. He used less tongue and simply enjoyed the feeling of the older’s lips against his. Their kisses were more sensual and soft than their usual wild and passionate ones. It became clear that Brian intended to change that but Justin didn’t let it happen.

Instead, the blonde ended their kiss. A look up and he was met by Brians gaze boring into him but before the older could say anything the boy pecked his lips once, then twice and then again for good measure. Brian looked confused but at least he didn’t look pissed. Yet. The blond used his thumb to trace the outline of his soft pink lips which were slightly swollen from their make-out session before. His lips were a thing of perfection and needed to be worshipped, but so was everything for the Stud of Liberty Avenue.

  
"What are you trying to accomplish?“

  
"I told you I was cold.“

  
"And what’s the non-bullshit version of it?“

  
"Uhm…“

  
"Justin, I told you I don’t do-"

  
"I know. I know what you said, but I want to-"

  
"I know exactly what you got into your blond little head and it’s not working. Not even remotely.“

  
Now that was a lie. It was working. Brian wanted it not to work, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.  _Hypocrite_ _._  
He kissed his neck, nibbling on a spot he knew was one of Brian’s favorites. Letting his tongue taste the saltiness of his sweat-slicked skin before he grazed the spot with his teeth.  
Brian moaned like Justin knew he would before he continued his way down. Peppering his skin with kisses. Down to his clavicle and up to his ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth. He dared to look at the brunet’s face again, to only see his eyelashes fluttering against cheeks, his mouth opened in a soft moan.  
He grinned as he buried his face into the neck of the other and got as physically close as possible. Skin on skin. Just lying there. With the hand on Brian’s chest, he drew small circles against the smooth skin. It was warm, almost too warm, but in the best way.  
Brian moved under him, groaning as he reached for the light switch, the darkness filling the room and Justin’s heartbeat so loud he felt like Brian could hear every thump against his skin.

  
"I’m tired."

  
And that. That was so much more than Brian being tired. More likely 'I want this but I won’t admit it and this is my excuse to actually do it'. Kind of sad really, but Justin wasn’t going to point this out to the older. Not if he wanted to stay where he was comfortably lying half on Brian.

  
"Of course," he answered, sounding a bit too smug.

 


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a bad day.

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

**Chapter 2**

 

 

 

It was one of those days. One of the bad days to be more specific. Brian coming home and one look at his face said enough. He didn’t have a good day. And when his face wasn’t a clue, then there were, of course, the extra snarky comments from the older to make it painfully clear that he had a shitty day. Not like Brian didn’t make his snarky comments every day, but then they were more playful at least than just him bitching around over literally everything. You couldn’t even sneeze - and it’s not like he could avoid it since there was no control over this bodily function - without the brunet complaining.

  
Just so you know, when Brian said Emmett was the biggest queen that was a lie. Obviously, the one that was currently ripping his $60 satin tie from his neck and throwing it carelessly on the floor was the biggest queen in Pittsburgh, at least from the inside (not that he would tell him that if he wanted him not to rip him a new asshole). Good for him that the brunet was hot enough to make up for his queen-outs. After all, Justin couldn’t deny that pissed-off Brian didn’t have a hot side to him, no, quite the opposite. He was fucking sexy! Besides his child-like temper tantrums.

  
But even though this side of Brian kind of made him horny, he usually avoided him on days like these, because Brian couldn’t control his wrath and instead let it all out on him, even though he wasn’t the cause of it. So he’d usually take a leave and come back later, let Brian fuck his brains out with whatever poor trick he ordered in or let him drink 'til all he did was lie on the bed with a joint in his hand.

  
But not today. He wanted to make him relax, be there for him. That sounded crazy? Yeah, well it was. But Justin set his mind to it and his aim was to tame the fire-breathing dragon.

With his shirt and the button of his slacks open, the older man was on the way to the alcohol cabinet and took the bottle of Jim Beam in his hand. Not on his watch.

  
Quickly, he slandered over to the brunet and fetched the bottle out of his hand before he could take a sip. Not like there weren’t standing hundred of other bottles full of different kinds of 'End Brian’s misery‘ liquors.

  
And there it was. The death glare.

  
"What do you think you’re doing, you little twat?", came the question with his taunting voice.

  
"You don’t need this,“ he croaked out proudly, holding the glare.

  
Brian laughed for a second - as if he couldn’t believe his luck today before his face turned back to his contracted eyebrows and his eyes burned with anger.

  
"And how do you know what I need? Obviously, you don’t! My liver hasn’t complained yet and even if it did, I simply don’t care. So give it back, you little shit!“

  
As he tried to reach for it, Justin stepped back and he missed it. Oh, well.

  
"Sunshine," he sang mockingly, "give me the bottle,“ came the next words more aggressively.

  
"No-o,“ he sang back and knew maybe that this wasn’t such a good choice as Brian lunged forward and he immediately turned around and ran away.

  
"Just wait! When I get my hands on you, I’ll ram that bottle up your tight, little ass!“

 

Maybe… Just maybe the whole taking care of Brian thing wasn’t working out the way he imagined.

 

And after a while of jumping around the loft - the inevitable happened: Brian caught up to him and he found himself on the ground, the bottle rolling out of his hand.

 

In retrospect, Brian on top of him definitely wasn’t a bad thing, but in this situation maybe it was. The older man pinned his hands above his head and his glare sent chills up his spine. Again. Not the good kind. Or was it?

 

"Maybe there’s someone eager for a little spanking since you made it your day’s goal to annoy the hell outta’ me."

 

The blond grinned at the brunet sheepishly as he raised his eyebrows, trying for an 'I Dare you'- look. He was kind of excited for it - this time without interruptions - no Lindsay and no Melanie to destroy their moment. Well, he hoped the bottle of Jim Beam wasn't gonna distract Brian from the task. That he was just as much in the moment as Justin was.

 

Brian held his gaze for a second, searching his eyes and finding what he was looking for, a quick smile showing before he turned him around and wrestled down Justin's pants. The burning sensation of the brunet's hand on his butt cheeks and many more followed until the older man let him go, stood up, and took the bottle with him. Fucking Jim Beam. It was just starting to feel good.

 

Justin just lay on the ground for a while, his butt on fire, and rubbing it with his hand before he put his pants back on and stood up.  _Fucking jerk._

  
  
Hazel eyes were watching from the other side of the room, taking another gulp of the brown liquor, one eyebrow raised.

 

_Asshole._

 

Slowly, he walked over to him and stood before him.

 

"Brian.“

 

"What?“

 

"Come with me." He took his hand in his and tried to drag him away from the large windows to the couch.

 

And another clap on his ass as Brian tore his hand away. He hissed in pain and glared at the older one.

 

"Eager for more, Sonny Boy?“ He raised his eyebrows and knew exactly what he was doing.

 

So he tried again to drag the older man after him, only for Brian to shake him off and to walk to his damn computer.

 

Yeah… Naturally, a Kinney move. Ignore the blond 'whatever he may call it,‘ only to search for the next trick to fuck. Justin rolled his eyes at him, which he didn’t notice since his eyes were focused on the bright computer screen.

 

"Would you stop acting like a child and come here already?“

 

"If you stop acting like my goddamn mother!“

 

"If you stop acting like I need to," he shot back and Brian was at least focused on him again.

 

His wide hazel eyes clenched back together.

 

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he began as he moved closer, away from the computer.  "Don’t you usually get out of my way and make my life easier?“

 

Justin knew what he meant and it broke his heart a little that Brian thought he would leave when he had one of his bad days.

 

"I wanted to stay.“

 

He looked up at Brian who was now standing in front of him, his eyes unreadable. But at least he didn’t seem as angry anymore.

 

"So, what now? We’re playing house, so you can-"

 

Ignoring his ranting, Justin pushed the shirt from Brian’s shoulders, his hand brushing against the smooth, tanned skin in the process.

 

"Now you sit your ass down on this couch and wait until I come back." He gave the instructions, slightly annoyed as he maneuvered him to the couch.

 

Walking to the bedroom, he heard Brian call, "You’re planning something kinky?“

 

A non-relationship sure was hard.

 

"So what you got?“

 

"Lie down on your front.“

 

The brunet looked at him skeptically before he followed the instructions, his arms folded under his head.

 

Promptly, Justin straddled Brian’s lower back and looked at the beautiful expanse before him that was the brunet’s skin.

 

"Oh, so our little Sunshine wanted to play horse-.“

 

'Would you shut up already?!“

 

The other exhaled loudly before he settled back down.

 

He let his hands glide from the lower back to the neck, enjoying the feeling beneath his fingertips, before he leaned forward and kissed Brian’s neck, just there where his hair started. And another a little bit more to the side on the crook of his neck, and two more on each shoulder. Damn, he had to remind himself that this was for Brian…He could get lost in kissing his skin, especially when the older one tried his best at keeping his remarks to himself. Kind of sweet.

 

He pulled out the small bottle of massage oil from his trousers and put some on his hands and the scent of vanilla filled the air. Then he pressed his fingers to Brian’s back and let it glide over the skin, pressing into it and spreading the oil.

 

"I swear if you used any of my lube for this…“

 

"It’s not, relax." As if he didn't have bottles of lube stocked in his damn nightstand.

 

Justin started at his very stiff neck and worked the muscles there, smiling as Brian’s mouth opened and a little soft sound left his mouth.  _Perfect._

 

He then moved on to Brian's shoulders, pressing his oily fingers to the soft skin and paying extra attention to all the knots he discovered.

 

 _Geez, was he stiff_. He needed a massage a long time ago.

 

His hands slid lower and he worked every piece of skin with extra care and enough pressure before he was at the brunet’s lower back and did the same process, only to start all over again. This time he worked his way upwards.

 

A steady stream of low groans and moans could be heard from Brian and it was like honey to his ears. It also went straight to his dick.

 

Next, he decided to perform his magic on Brian’s strong arms, and, God, if he said he didn’t have fun doing this he’d be a liar. He enjoyed it as much as Brian did, if not even more so. Getting a chance to touch Brian like that, lingering on certain places… it was like a dream come true.

  
He loved touching him.

  
And Brian was so pliant under him and before Justin knew what he was doing he started rubbing his hard-on against Brians beautiful, slack-covered butt. That was not the plan, but he couldn’t stop and Brian didn’t stop him, either, as he continued to grind against him. Only a few seconds later he was coming into his pants with a loud groan. Like a horny teenager; well, he was one and who could blame him when perfection laid oiled up in front of him, surrendering himself to his hands?

 

Brian turned his head and his full lips wore a smile and Justin kissed them. Thoroughly. And then again for good measure. And the rest of his face, because he loved that man, his face, his body, his everything.

  
And then he gave Brian a blowjob since the older man deserved to find release, too. So he took his time, like he did with the massage, and gave the purple tip of the beautiful dick some special attention before he went on to suck it into his mouth, knowing how good it felt. Brian groaned in appreciation.

  
Later on, they ordered some Thai and Justin put on one of Brian’s favorite Westerns. They only made it to half of the movie before Brian started touching and kissing him.  
And after one more round in bed, they lay there exhausted. But Justin did it and had tamed the beast. For now.

  
He pressed one last lingering kiss to the other’s lips and looked him in the eyes whispering an "I love you,“ which didn’t get any response, only a murmured 'twat' or something like that and then Brian turned away from him. He didn’t care. All in all, he was proud of his achievement.

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I had much fun writing this chapter and if you have any ideas/wishes you can write them in the comments (;
> 
> Hopefully, soon to be continued!


	3. Endearments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin makes a mistake.

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

**Chapter 3**

 

 

 

They were in the Diner like usual, Brian pretending to eat healthy, even though he stole some of his food. All in all, it was an ordinary day. Debbie’s loud jokes could be heard through the whole Diner, a lot of fags in some tight clothes eating their food and flirting shamelessly, some quickies in the toilet and so on. But well, that was before Justin messed up.

He was just stuffing his mouth full of a lemon bar while receiving a disgusted look from the brunet beside him who was sipping on his third cup of over-sugared coffee when the gang came through the door, the bell jingling.

It was the usual: Michael being squeezed to death as if Debbie hadn’t seen her son in years, Emmett’s and Ted’s cheek kisses before they walked up to their booth, Michael kissing Brian on his lips and then they squeezed into their booth.

After ordering their usual gossip began.

 

"So I’ve seen this guy in the gym last time who was tall, muscular, and a total hottie," Emmett started to say, wiggling his brows.  "Actually, I’d describe him as totally Brian’s type.“

He tried not to feel offended at that. Tall and muscular described him the least.

 

"Well, who isn’t Brian’s type?“ Ted said with his stereotypical stern expression.

 

"Obviously you, Ted. I have standards that have to be met.“

 

And forgotten was Emmett's story.

 

Ted rolled his eyes at that and sipped at his drink while Emmett rubbed his back in reassurance.

 

"You know that’s not true, Brian,“ Michael argued with a smile on his face "I remember enough times where you were high on E and shit-faced when your only standards were a dick and two legs.“

 

"See, even when I’m shit-faced I have some standards. And since I didn’t fuck Ted yet I’d say my standards are pretty good."

 

"Not like I wanted you to," Ted muttered.

 

"Oh, please. Who doesn’t?" Brian smirked as Ted rolled his eyes, and Michael shook his head.  "Just ask Sunshine here; I’m the best."

 

"He’s the best at complaining."   _And at fucking_  …but he didn’t want to give him any gratification. Brian knew that already; the number they fucked on a daily basis was proof enough.

 

"First of all, Mikey’s the best at complaining..."

 

"Hey!" A punch from Michael and an "I’m not!" was followed by Emmett's laughter as Brian continued, staring at him as if he knew what Justin was thinking.

 

"And second, aren’t you forgetting something?" An expectant expression appeared on that handsome face.   _Well, fuck him._

 

"You’re absolutely right; he’s also the best at stealing my food all the time," he said with a smile on his face, only to feel Brian’s gaze still on him.

How was that thing with being kind to Brian? Well, too much narcissism wasn’t good for the older man; he was doing him a favor. The Stud of Liberty Avenue didn’t need any more validation.

Rounds of agreement could be heard on the table while apparently everyone could confirm his statement with a story of their own. Justin snickered; Brian’s annoyed face was a thing of beauty. And funny.

 

The brunet pinched his side, and he flinched visibly.

 

"You find that funny, twat?"

 

"Very," he replied, giving him one of his Sunshine Smiles.

 

"Seems like I didn’t do a good enough job fucking the smugness right outta you."

 

"Oh, you did an alright job fucking me," he replied quickly, and fuck… He didn’t want to make that admission. Too late.

 

Brian already raised one of his eyebrows and a grin was forming on his coral lips.  
He moved his hand at first to trace the smoothness of these lips before he remembered where he was and instead decided to flip the other off, only to have Brian bite in his finger playfully.

 

"Bri-an!“ He snatched his finger back, grinning back at him.

 

They didn’t notice that the gang stopped their own talking and were watching them with amazement.

  
"So you admit it?“ The brunet knew it damn well.

  
"I have to go to the toilet,“ he announced, his blue eyes never leaving the hazel ones.

 

"Hm, need some company? I can hold it for you," the brunet asked, squeezing his butt as Justin stood up.

 

"No fucking in the toilet, Brian. You know that damn well," Debbie warned as she walked by and heard his question.

 

"Oh, please!  As if the walls of the bathroom here looked any better than the ones in the backroom of Babylon!“

 

"Shut it,“ she responded with a slap to Brian’s head and went to the next customers.

 

Justin kissed him on the lips, a fake, sad expression on his face.

 

"Would you look at the sweet couple?"  Emmett commented, elbowing Ted in the ribs, who was occupied with checking out the guys he’d never have.

 

"They’re not a couple; Brian doesn’t do boyfriends," Michael defended his friend, glaring at Emmett.

 

"But they do act like one!“ he exclaimed happily.

 

"Fuck, would you keep your disgusting comments to yourself, Emmett?“ Brian bitched.  "We’re just fuck.."

 

"My Babe just  _pretends_ that fucking is...“ He immediately cut off his own sentence.

 

And the hazel-eyes with the gold specks opened in shock, and his mouth remained open in disbelief as he stared at the baby blues.

Everyone stared at Justin. Then at Brian. Silence. Silence followed by Emmett's squealing, and then Ted spat out his drink, covering his mouth right before any more could land on the table. Enough already did.

Under any other circumstances, Brian would now make some remark about how disgusted he felt, but instead, he was still staring at him.

 

"So you call each other pet names?!" Emmett burst out and moved up and down excitedly. "When he calls you 'Babe,' what do you call him? Oh, my God, I can’t believe it! That’s so adorable!“

 

Even Michael stared disapprovingly at Brian like he was burning to know the answer and also couldn’t believe what he heard.

 

"Didn’t you want to go to the fucking toilet?“ And back were the walls around Brian. No more playfulness.

 

"R-right,“ Justin stuttered as he quickly made his way to the restroom.

  
"When did this start?“ Michael asked Brian as he seemed to ignore every one of them.

 

"When did  _what_ start?" He sharply turned to his black-haired friend.

 

"You know what.“

 

"I don’t. Nothing ever fucking started, so there’s nothing to tell.“

 

"Somebody's moody," Emmett sang.

 

And Brian just had about enough of it. He wanted to take the little twat home and scream at him and show him exactly what he got for calling him this stupid pet name in public.

Hell, he should kick the blond out. No piece of ass was worth his reputation, no matter how great that ass was.

 

"So, does he also call you 'pudding'?" Ted asked, taking his chance at mocking Brian.

 

The brunet glared at him.

When Justin came back, everything seemed normal, except for Michael’s confused expression and Brian’s death glare, of course.

Brian slammed down 50 dollars before he marched out to his Jeep, Justin on his heels.

 

It would take some time to let Brian cool down.

Instead of screaming around, Brian said nothing. Not in the car, not on their way up to the loft, not when they went inside. No words.

The brunet gave him the silent treatment.

 

Fine. Justin could work with that.

 

He decided to leave him be. Only for a while.

Let’s cook. That was one way of making it up to him. Something he was good at. Thank God he had bought some groceries yesterday, or he would have had to work with Guava juice and Poppers, or whatever Brian deemed edible.

  
So he decided to make some cheeseburgers - without the buns for certain; otherwise, the brunet wouldn’t eat them or at least pretend to hate them. Low carbs and all that.

It didn’t take him long to finish since it was a pretty simple meal. Justin put them on the stove and looked for Brian who seemed to be taking a shower.

 

The blond sighed as he pulled off his clothes and walked into the bathroom, finding Brian indeed in the shower - his back turned to him. But he knew that the older man noticed his entrance because he shortly stopped in his doings before he continued.

For him, calling Brian "Babe" in public wasn’t really that big of a deal; he did it subconsciously, but he knew he fucked up when he saw the others' shocked expressions. And for the brunet, it was more. It meant more. It was his image that he had to uphold, not only for others but also for himself. The Stud of Liberty Avenue did not do boyfriends, no one twice (but him), and above all: no pet names.

 

He opened the shower door as he got goosebumps and quickly entered the steamy shower cubicle.  Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against the warm, wet skin - rivulets of water running down Brian's back and making their way down his glorious body.

 

"Brian, you know I didn’t mean to say it in front of them."

 

"Yeah, right," he spat and held his head up towards the showerhead.

 

"I mean it," he replied honestly, rubbing his cheek against the broad back and bringing his arms around him.  "Really, I do… it just slipped out…"

 

He still didn’t turn around. Therefore, the blond tightened his embrace and mushed his face against him.

 

"I’m sorry, okay?“ His wet hair stuck to his forehead as he pressed a kiss to Brian's spine and one to his right shoulder, right there where the endearing mole was.

 

"Sorry’s bullshit and you know it.“

 

"What should I do, then?" He backed away from him, and the other finally turned towards him, staring at him.  "They’ll just think that I did it to tease you, that I continued our banter.“

Probably. Probably not. They would have thought that if Brian hadn’t reacted the way he did.

 

As if he could read his mind, Brian raised one eyebrow.

 

"Nice try there, Sunshine," he remarked, pulling him under the showerhead and kissing him on the lips. "You know it makes me fucking hot when you’re so determined."

 

"That’s not hard," he smiled brightly with full teeth.

 

Brian grinned, took one of his hands, and put them on his cock.  _Very hard, indeed._  
"Are you sure about that?"

 

Such an old move, but still effective.  _Very effective._

 

"So, Babe, think you can put those pretty lips to good use?"

 

Justin flushed a little at the endearment. Compared to him, the brunet rarely used it. And if he did, Justin felt like he was in one of his lovey-dovey fantasies.  
But to be fair, he didn’t call Brian "Babe" that often, either. In special moments. In moments when he was sure the older man wouldn’t kill him for it. And every time he said it, Brian got this special look in his eyes, and it felt like Justin was getting closer to him; like he got to see through a crack in the walls that Brian built around him. It felt special.

 

Smiling, he pulled Brian in for a kiss, a hand on his neck and the other still on his erection, squeezing it gently. A kiss full of tongues and teeth and warmth. A connection between them.

 

"I got something else in mind," he breathed against his face, forehead against forehead, swollen lips.

 

"Oh?“ His rough hands cupped his ass, massaging and pulling him closer so they’re cocks met.

That felt so good. Simple touches like these. He began to move his hips, grinding against him, breathing his air.

 

"Come on, tell me, Sunshine. What do you want me to do?" Brian spoke against his wet skin and nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

His head was mush. No thoughts. The feeling in his southern region was controlling his brain right now. So good.

 

"Want me to make you come?"

  
He knew damn well! But all Justin did was moan and kiss his neck.

 

"Want me to fuck you?"

 

God, he was sure he could come alone from the look the other was giving him or his husky voice. Close up, Brian was even more beautiful.

 

"Fuck me," he began, half moaning the words "fuck me against the wall, right here," as he finished, peppering the older man’s skin with kisses, everywhere his mouth could reach while the brunet stroked their cocks. Together.

  
Brian licked at the shell of his ear, bit his lobe gently and whispered to him - just about loud enough to be heard over the splashing water.

  
"Good boy.“

  
And all was forgotten about the pet-name disaster. Sadly, Justin also forgot about the burgers he had made.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


	4. An offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn of events.

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

**Chapter 4**

 

Justin came home a little later than usual because he went to Daphne’s that day after PIFA. He had missed her and wanted to know how she did. Apparently, everything’s fine. It was nice to have someone his own age around for a change, not that he complained. He loved the gang, their weirdness, their combination of people who couldn’t be more different but completed each other. Yeah, they were great. And Daphne was great, too.

The loft was dark. Dark beside the blue light coming from the bedroom. He went up the stairs only to be met by the sight of Brian leaving the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The water-droplets making his skin glisten. Making it look even more appealing.

 

"I thought you were going to Woody’s today?“

 

The blond walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he started to remove his clothes.

"Well, you thought wrong“, he answered as he removed the towel, let it drop unceremoniously on the floor and climbed under the blanket.

_Weird._

He picked up the wet white towel, hung it in the bathroom to dry where it belonged and walked back into the room.

 

"But you told me this morning.“

 

"Plans have changed, anyway, where have you been?“

 

"Daphne’s.“

 

_Nice try in avoiding the answer, Brian._

 

"Oh. How’s she doin’?“

 

Justin climbed on the other side of the bed, lying down beside him. His face draped in soft blue tones.

 

"She’s fine and eager to see you again, or better to say: To admire your hotness.“

 

"That’s my girl. She knows what’s good and has great taste“, he commented as he turned to look at Justin.

 

"I’d say you’re so full of yourself but you know that already.“

 

The brunet’s lips formed a smile.

 

"Mh… But you’ve said it just now, Sunshine. And you know I have reason enough to be damn full of myself. I mean, I’d obviously fuck myself if I had the chance to.“

 

"Yeah, right. I know,“ he rolled his eyes at him "so, what’s the reason you’re here instead of getting your cock sucked by some random trick at Woody’s while the others complain about it afterward?“

And the smile was gone. His jaw clenching and his expression getting tense.

 

"I did get my cock sucked alright but he was mediocre at best, so I threw him out, hoping you could finish the job instead.“

 

Again,  _nice try_. But it was not working.

 

"Tell me.“

 

"Why are you so fucking persistent?! It’s none of your goddamn business!“, the older man snapped at him but Justin didn’t let it get to him. He knew the other's anger was not directed at him.

 

"It’s my business when you’re here sulking in bed, looking like a kicked puppy!“

 

"Fuck you!“, Brian sat up and leaned against the headboard, staring down at him "I’m not fucking sulking!“

 

"Yes, you are!“, he told him and sat up as well.

A moment of silence and Brian’s expression changed back from pissed off to resting bitch face. The brunet sighed, brushing a hand through his hair.

 

"You’re killing me, you know that?“

The blond nodded as he started to grin. He did know that! He also knew it was the only way to get something out of him.

Brian stared at him. Into the sincere baby-blue eyes with these freaking long lashes. _Who looked like a damn puppy_.  _Sure as hell, it was not him._

 

"Mikey ditched me.“

 

A look at Justin’s face and he knew that the other wasn’t satisfied with the answer. _Twat_.

 

"He stood me up for the professor to have a get together with his dear boyfriend“, he continued, his voice taking on a disgusted-sounding tone.

 

"A date?“ Brian stared at him as if he was asking him with his eyes if he really had to ask.

 

"Whatever you may call it. I’d call it a disgrace to all faggots out there.“

 

Justin wanted to laugh. It wasn’t like they weren’t -. No, he couldn’t think of it that way or the brunet would flip out. Or worse, would get into defense mode.

 

"And Emmett and Ted weren’t there or….?“ Just to be safe, he didn’t mention the whole negative view on dating ordeal. Otherwise, the older man would get into his whole speech about what a faggot should be and how he should act, and in no way should try to ‚imitate‘ or adapt to a breeder’s lifestyle. Yeah, he heard it all. More than a few times actually.

 

"They probably were, but I’m not gonna go listen to Ted making dumb jokes and roasting himself…Although cancel the last one, it’s always amusing to fucking hear him say shit about himself. At least he’s aware that he’s a boring accountant and no one wants to get into his bad-looking pants“, Brian chuckled „ and Emmett… He’d talk my fucking ears off and all in all, he’s just too over the top for me.“

But the blond knew Brian liked them anyway.

 

"So practically the same as always with the exception of Michael’s absence.“

 

And the look he received was priceless.

Micheal meant a lot to Brian. He knew that. The older man obviously had some abandonment issues. Justin noticed that already when Micheal had been together with David and spent less time with him. Only after a short while, Brian’d got upset pretty easily and his mood had changed from one moment to the other. Just like this. He probably was scared to be all forgotten, to be left there standing alone.

 

"Fuck you. Again,“ he grouched, his eyes closing for a moment.

 

"Okay.“

 

And then one eye opened up instantly, watching his every move from the corner of his eye as he crawled over and removed the last piece of clothing which was his boxers.

He meant it as a joke. He really did.

Then Brian turned around on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. A silent invitation. It was definitely not the first time Brian would bottom for him, but still, most of the times it took a lot of persuasion on his part. And now it took nothing. Brian wanted him. Inside of him.

_Love._

It was a sign. Showed him how much the other trusted him. A man that refused to bottom for anyone and here he was: Waiting for him to take him. Justin actually had to suppress a sniffle because all of a sudden all these emotions came over him, like a full glass of water. Just spilling his insides everywhere.

_These fucking feelings! Come on, Justin! Get a grip on yourself!_

The blond blinked away his tears, moved his hands over the skin under him and kissed his way down to Brian’s lower back, making a short halt on his butt. He would take his time with him. Show him how much this meant to him, show it to him with his body.

His tongue was just making his way down his crack when he heard a muffled groan from his loved one. Spurring him on even more. Licking over the pink furled hole, pushing harder until he breached it and there was the light taste of soap on his tongue. And he explored the brunet’s soft insides with a steady stream of deep groans coming from above. His hands sliding up his sides and back down, stroking the heated skin.

Brian tasted like heaven.

Next, he took the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand.

A kiss to the crook of Brian’s neck. Then one finger that made its way inside the glorious heat while hands clutched the covers. And another hand stroking his back reassuringly, trying to make him relax. Soon there were two fingers, then three. Making sure he was prepped well. He didn’t want to hurt Brian, who was so beautiful in the throws of passion. His skin sweaty, his hair a mess and plastered to his face, his eyes closed and his mouth opened in this perfect O-shape.

Only he wished, he could do this forever.

 

"I’m ready," Brian said after a while, sounding a little out of breath. Eyes still not open.

 

"I know you are."

 

"Then get to it. You’ve been shoving your fingers up my ass for the last hour or so!", he grumbled, clearly impatient.

 

Had it been this long already? He didn’t even notice.

Justin licked the sweat from Brian’s neck, groaning himself. Now he felt how painfully hard he was already. He wouldn’t last long. Also, Brian wouldn’t last long either.

 

"Open your eyes."

 

"What?!"

 

"I want to see you, just once," he brought out while he put on the condom and slicked himself up graciously.

 

And then there were the hazel eyes staring back at him, as Brian turned his head further to look at him.

 

"Is this some romantic bulllshit again?", he swore, "go and fucking do it already, or you need some instructions on how to fuck?!"

 

Before any more complaints could pour out of his mouth though, Justin pushed in and pulled him in for a kiss, Brian moaned into his mouth. Surely he was overwhelmed by the fact that Justin followed his instructions sooner than he expected.

He took on a steady pace which was slow but deep nonetheless. Hitting all the right spots. Again and again. Until both of them were incapable of words. Their bodies moving as one. Skin on skin. Justin sucking on the skin of his neck and kissing those lips whenever he was able to lock them together.

Only a few more thrusts and he was coming deep inside of that tight heat. Justin reached down and gave the others’ cock a few pumps before the older man was also coming. All over his sheets.

They stayed like that for a moment - both out of breath. The blond plastered to his back. Still one.

A few moments more even and then Justin deposed of the condom. And some more minutes later they found themselves in the shower. The usual.

_It was great._

Afterward, they didn’t really talk about it. But he knew it was more than just fucking. It had to be. Brian must have felt that, too.

Even though he acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Brian Kinney was complicated and should have come with some instructions on how to deal with him. All in all, though, he thought he was doing an OK job so far.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 4 :)
> 
> I actually prefer Brian as a top but well, writing sometimes is unpredictable!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you all so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Lacri


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has some uninvited guests.

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Knocks on the door. Who was it? He didn’t order anything, not even a trick. He just hoped whoever it was, wouldn’t stay long and waste his time because today he wanted to go to Babylon. Lately, he didn’t have the chance to go out partying that much, work stole so much of his time, at least it made good money.

 

Again more knocking. Brian grabbed some pants, pulled them on quickly and hurried to the fucking door and tore it open.

 

"What?!", he snapped and couldn’t believe his eyes.  _What the actual fuck_.

 

He closed his eyes and pinched himself in the arm. This can’t be true.

 

"What the hell are you doing?", came the irritating voice of the woman in front of him.

 

"Let me think,“ he said, leaning forward, glaring at Mel "hoping that this is just one nightmare and I’ll wake up and you’re gone? But you’re still here, so what the fuck are you doing here?", redirecting his glare at Lindsay who was holding Gus in her arms. His big round eyes staring at him.

 

"Oh, grow up!", Mel replied as she pushed the brunet aside and walked into his apartment, throwing a bag on the counter and Lindsay followed. Somehow, he was assuming the worst.

 

"You still didn’t answer what the fuck you’re doing here, disrupting my Saturday evening?!"

 

"Actually, Justin told us you were happy to look after Gus today,“ Linds answered as she looked at him.

 

He frowned. He did no such thing.

 

"I did what?", he laughed bewildered "I can tell you that I did not fucking tell him anything, so you can pack your fucking things and get the fuck out again."

 

"No, you can take some responsibility and look after your son for a change," the short-haired muncher scolded him and put her hands on her non-existent hips. 

 

"Can we all calm down please and stop swearing in front of Gus?", Lindsay tried to resolve the tension as she moved the little one up and down on her knee.

 

As if the kid didn’t hear worse at their house.

 

Just then he heard the shower being turned off.

 

"Justin!", he called once and when the blond wasn’t showing up he called him once more, a little more aggressively. But only a little.

 

"I’m coming!“

 

And then the blond walked into the living room with an innocent expression that quickly changed as he saw the two other women and Brian’s furious look.

 

"Hey, Sunshine," he mocked and pulled him to his side "didn’t you forget to tell me something?!", nearly shouting at the end, directly in the blond’s face.

 

"I thought it would be good for you to see Gus again.." He stated, looking apologetic to Lindsay and Melanie.

 

"And since when are you the expert? You know nothing! So you fucking take care of this because you are the one behind it!"

 

Justin was just about to answer before Melanie took over.

 

"No, you will take care of him, you asshole!", she pointed a finger at him "and we have to get going. We made a reservation.“

 

"What do I care? You are going to pack your shit and take him with you. I didn’t sign up for this! Actually, I have plans already."

 

"Oh, yeah? And what are those? Partying at Babylon, getting wasted and your dick sucked? That’s all you ever care about anyway!", Melanie shouted back whereas Justin walked over to Lindsay, having about enough of the screaming and bitching. He knew the older man wouldn’t be amused but him and Mel fighting again, that was something he should have anticipated but did not.

 

"You’re right, that’s all I care about. Maybe the lack of dick is the reason you always act like such a cunt!"

 

"Never needed it, and I fucking never will! What’s your excuse then? Since we all know you get plenty of dick?!"

Lindsay seemed to grow more aggravated the longer the useless conversation went on. Both of them were so stubborn and none of them wanted to give in. Ever. Uninterrupted, they’d probably go at it for eternity. She handed Gus over to Justin and went between the two squabblers. Hopefully, there would come a time where they meet and didn’t end up arguing.

 

"Stop it already, you two! I’ve heard about enough of it," and both of them immediately shut up after Lindsay raised her voice, which was impressive.

If he tried anything like that he’d just be ignored.

She stared her partner down who backed off with an audible sigh, apparently done with the older man - and avoiding to get on Lindsay's bad side.

 

"Don’t even try it," the brunet muttered as he knew Linds would try her best to get her way.

 

"Come on, don’t be that way," she spoke softly and cupped one of Brian’s cheeks to catch his eyes "we won’t be away for long and Gus’ sleeping time will be soon anyway," she gave him a smile and fucking doe eyes "and it’s not like you can’t get to Babylon or Woody's afterward."

 

Justin could practically see the surrender in Brian’s eyes. That was actually admirable. Lindsay really had her way to persuade the brunet. She didn't even have to try. Okay, he knew for a fact though that if Brian really didn't want to do something he just wouldn't do it. The end. Not even Lindsay or Micheal could persuade him then. Nobody could.

 

"Fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes "but this better not become a fucking habit."

 

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek and smiled.

 

After some instructions on how to handle Gus and some more grumbling from Brian’s side -  the pair finally went on to their date, leaving them alone. 

Justin didn’t know if that was a good thing, yet.

 

"So, Justin. Why the fuck didn’t you ask me first before you invited the munchers over on a Saturday," he moved closer and Justin tightened his grip on Gus a little who was finding the shirt, he grabbed earlier in a hurry, totally fascinating. The small hand gripping the fabric. The blond smiled at him before he looked up to Brian.

 

"I know if I had you would have said no."

 

"You’re right. I would have because it was not me who wanted to have a child. It was them. So it’s their job to look after him, all I signed up for was jerking off into that cup."

 

Justin rolled his eyes at him. Anyone who had eyes could see that this statement was bullshit. Brian loved his son and liked to pretend not to care but when he was with him you could actually see how much he cared, looking at him with those adoring eyes.

 

"You know, that’s not true. Maybe it was in the beginning but you do care about your son, Brian. And since you’d never admit it, I thought why not bring Gus here for some hours and give Lindsay and Melanie some time off, so you could spend some time with him."

 

Brian put his tongue in his cheek, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t define. The other moved closer and now stood in front of them.

 

"I actually hate it when people try to analyze me, you know?", his statement weakened by the fact that he was looking at Gus  _that_  way and touching the plump cheeks of his son. Justin took the opportunity and pressed a kiss to the corner of Brian's lips.

 

"Even when they’re right?", he asked boldly, handing over the kid to Brian who immediately took him and pressed a kiss to the kid’s forehead.

The brunet didn’t answer to that. Instead, he moved over to the white couch, sitting down with Gus who gurgled happily and even gave the older man a toothless smile. Justin sat beside him, watching as Brian smiled at his son who was touching his face over and over again. Who wouldn't if they had the chance?

 

"He starts to look more and more like you.“ 

 

Brian inspected his son and smiled at Gus who called him 'Dada', repeatedly.

 

"If you look like your Dada, that only means you’ll have great chances with the boys, Sonny-boy," Gus seemed to agree when the happy sounds were any indication.

 

"He could become a hetero, too, you know."

 

Brian just stared at him, as if the possibility was utterly out of the question.

 

"No, my Sonny-boy here is going to become like his Dad, no breeder. Well even if there’s a low percentage of that becoming reality, at least he won’t become a lesbian."

 

Justin took that as his cue to get some of his school work done - and then he moved on to sketching father and son. Brian playing with Gus, having a very meaningful conversation and looking so in peace while he did it. He wanted to catch this moment on paper even if that meant his hand cramped up.

 

"You should take a break there, Sunshine."

 

But Justin didn’t want to take a break. He was determined. So, he shook his hand in the hope it would get better, which resulted in his hand cramping up even more.  _Fuck. Fuck this._

 

"Justin."

 

"It’s fine." 

 

"It’s not, you should give yourself a break, forcing things won’t make it better."

 

"I said I’m fine!", he shouted out of frustration.

 

Almost immediately the wailing began and Gus’ big eyes filled with tears as he started crying.

 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…", he apologized, laid the sketchbook and his pencil away and went over to both of them.

 

"I know. I didn’t mean to tell you what to do, either," the brunet answered and Justin couldn’t believe it. Did Brian really say that? He thought the brunet was going to complain, but no. Maybe in the presence of Gus - who by the way was still doing his best at screaming his lungs out - he let his walls down easier.

 

So the next half hour was spent with Gus crying until they gave him some food and something to drink, thankfully there was something packed in the bag since their refrigerator looked sparse.

But after eating the crying continued, slightly. They were really at the end of their ideas, even changing his diaper didn’t make him happier. The pacifier also was useless - just for the record. It all but ended when Justin gave him the ball from his toys and Gus threw it at the blond’s face until the kid started laughing and was reaching out for the ball again. Justin picked it up, gave it back to Gus and the ball landed in his face again to the amusement of the older man and his son. The child's laughter filling the room.

Great. 

"Seems like you’re really becoming like me, Sonny-boy," he laughed as his son called out for his ball. And you know, if it made Gus happy to annoy the hell outta Justin who would he be to deny him that. It was definitely not only Gus who had fun with that situation.

 

Some more time with the ball and some playing with the toy cars and the kid seemed to be tired out for the day, his eyes drooping. Brian then changed him into his pajamas while Justin changed the covers of the bed. Because let’s face it: They were in no way kids friendly, not with the amount of cum and lube plastered on them from their daily fucking. The time the blond was finished, Gus was already half asleep and Brian tried his best that it stayed that way. He laid him down as carefully as he could and sighed in relief when the little one didn’t wake up. 

He laid down beside him and pressed another kiss to one of the soft warm cheeks, watching him sleep. Only for a few moments. The brunet turned to the blond who was still standing beside the bed.

 

"Why don’t you make it up to me for this exhausting evening you’re to blame for," Brian spoke in a low voice, one eyebrow raised, tongue in his cheek. The smug look perfected.

 

 _Of course_. The brunet could act all he wanted like he hadn’t liked it - in exception of the crying - but Justin knew better.

 

"Not now."

 

"Why not? I’m sure he’s heard worse than two guys going at it."

 

He couldn’t really argue that point, imagining Mel and Linds at it-  _God, no_. Why did he torture himself? But even so, the answer was still no.

 

"Later."

 

He leaned down to kiss the brunet’s lips who then used the opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth before he could back away - any other moment that was very welcome but Gus was sleeping here for fuck’s sake!

Justin gave him a disapproving look which quickly changed to a broad smile when Brian gave him a playful smirk.

 

After that, the brunet laid back down with Gus and Justin tried to finish his drawing. This time with breaks. A lot of them. 

Not too long after, Lindsay and Melanie returned from their date to pick up Gus. After the usual questioning and asking if everything went alright, a kiss to Brian’s lips, and kisses to his cheek - they were gone and took a sleepy Gus with them.

Brian then complained some more without any anger in his voice while the brunet massaged his cramped hand and then:

His opportunity to make it up to him. And he did. A few times until the brunet was satisfied.

For now.

 

They got ready for Babylon and danced (or in Brian’s case fucked) their night away. If Brian seemed a little happier than his usual self then the reason for that was only for Justin to know.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one, feedback is always welcome !
> 
> Lacri


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets a visit at work.

 

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

**Chapter 6**

 

Brian leaned back in his seat enjoying the quiet for once. This whole day had been so stressful. The incompetence of the art department who were even incapable of doing the changes he asked for just gave him the rest. There he even told them what to do and they had still failed him! How could they mess it up? So much incompetence should be forbidden. But no.

And not to forget the whole disaster with the fucking homophobe Stockwell. This fucking prick was the reason for him not being able to fuck in the backroom or to fuck in public in general. What was wrong with the world. But now was not the time to think about that. 

He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. The best sensation if you’d ask him. His mouth opened slightly, a constant stream of quiet sounds passing his lips, hands in the soft blond hair. The strands the perfect length for him to have a good grip.

He taught him well. Justin definitely was the one who gave the best blowjobs, and he’s a pretty good judge of that since he had his fair share of blowjobs himself. No one ever came close to Justin, no one could compare to him. Perhapse Brian himself could, but there was no way he could suvk his own dick.

The way he took his time, used his tongue and took him deeper and deeper until his nose brushed against his pubic hair. Brian’s cock was in heaven. The blowjob heaven.

 

But then he was not. 

 

Suddenly the door to his office opened and he was greeted by the sight of his best friend, just marching into the place - like he owned it. Well, no surprises there. It was the same with his loft. His friends came whenever they wanted, none of them ever giving him his privacy, just storming in as if it was self-evident.

 

A smile on Mikey’s face. The brunet was sure he wouldn’t smile if he knew what Brian was up to. Luckily for him, he couldn’t see Justin on his knees because he was hidden beneath the desk. Less drama, he guesses. Michael was still a little upset about their reunion - or didn’t quite understand why Brian had taken Justin back. He could understand where his best friend was coming from and that he just wanted the best for him but in the end, it was his decision. Did he regret it? Not one bit.

 

Brian tried to retrieve his dick from the blond’s mouth who then only started to suck harder and didn’t let him go.  _Little fucker_. Well then.

 

"Hey, Brian."

 

The brunet crossed his arms on the desk and leaned forward, giving a strained smile. It was hard to put on a facade that didn’t say 'I’m getting my dick sucked right at this moment' - especially since he was very vocal, at least when he was with Justin.

 

"Mikey," he responded, proud that his voice came out stronger than he thought it would. "What gives me the honor of your presence?"

 

Sunshine between his legs did continue eagerly, apparently trying to suck the life out of him.  _Hot_. He had to admit even though the blond was a little shit right now, that didn’t make it less hot. The whole 'Mikey didn’t know what’s up' - thing made it even hotter and made him harder - if that was even possible.

 

"Oh, I was just in the area and was wondering if you go to Babylon tonight?  Ben wanted to go for a change and I thought it would be cool for us to go together again, you know? So yeah."

 

"Why didn’t you just call me, instead of coming all the way here if that was the only reason?"

 

If Mikey had done that - he would have actually fully enjoyed Justin’s talent. Instead of acting like he there was nothing going on. He’d just do it for Mikey to spare him.

 

Mikey then rolled his eyes at him and walked a few steps closer and held up the box of Thai-Food. 

 

_Indeed, not his lucky day._

 

"I brought you food and thought we could eat together since you’re on your break anyway. Just like old times!“

 

Brian groaned loudly as Justin pressed his tongue to his leaking slit before he engulfed him again completely.  _Twat_. If Justin continued with that he would come soon. It felt  _amazing_. But Michael was still here, he had to control himself.

 

A worried expression made its way on the black-haired man as he came even closer.  _Geez_. Apparently, Mikey couldn’t differentiate a moan of pleasure from one of pain.

 

_Good for him._

 

"Everything alright, Brian?", he asked concerned, his eyebrows furrowed. Coming even fucking closer.

 

"I’m fine. It’s only a headache coming up from all the idiots who surround me daily and can’t even fulfill simple tasks," he explained, his voice coming out huskier as he pretended to rub away the pain from his temples. On the inside, he smiled at the other's obliviousness.

 

"Oh. Again the art department?"

 

"Yeah, them and some other things but that doesn’t matter now," he stated, one hand wandering briefly down and touching the soft strands before he laid it back on the desk "to answer your question: I was going to go to Babylon today anyway, so we can meet there. But I have to say No to the food…I still have a lot to do and no time for that, why don’t you go to the professor instead."

 

"Oh come on, don’t be an ass. You need to eat something and it won’t take much of your time.  After that, you can go right back to work and I’ll leave you be.“

 

"I fucking can’t-"

 

Well, fuck. He wanted to finish that sentence but then Justin did some more magic to his dick, grazing his teeth over the sensitive vein and he was gone. His hands instantly found their way into the blond hair, gripping it - and his eyes closed as he emitted a loud moan, his head hitting the back of his stool as he succumbed to his mind-blowing orgasm. A really intense orgasm he might say which made him see fireworks behind his closed eyelids and then there was the feeling of pure satisfaction as he filled the blond's mouth.

Justin licked him clean and tugged him back into his trousers.

 

The seconds after his climax were spent with finding his breath and totally forgetting about the third party in his room. His eyes still closed.

 

"Jesus, Brian! I can’t believe you!", Michael yelled as he just witnessed something he didn’t want to witness "I’m here to talk to you and you’re getting your dick sucked?! You’re such an asshole! A headache my ass!"

 

Then his eyes instantly opened and he took in the betrayed expression on Mikey’s face.

 

"It’s not me who stormed in here and just assumed I had nothing better to do right now than have a talk over coffee and cake. That was you!"

 

He brushed his hands through his brown hair and leaned back.

 

"Didn’t you learn something from last time where you were almost fired for sexual assault at your workplace? I can’t believe you’re so irresponsible and have a trick over!“

 

"Mikey," he said as calmly as possible "but I did learn something. I’m not having a trick over, it’s Justin."

 

Upon hearing his name, the blond stood up with a smile and sat on the armrest of his chair, pressing a kiss to Brian’s lips.

 

"That doesn’t make it better! He was an intern here, Brian... What if someone else had seen the two of you?"

 

"Cynthia knows and not anyone else besides my friends have the actual guts to burst into my office unannounced." 

 

"But still…"

 

"I’m a big boy, Mikey. I can take care of myself."

 

"Actually it’s not the first time either," Justin confessed in passing.

 

And then Mikey’s eyes fell on the blond.

The twat deserved a spanking… but that was not really a punishment for him anyway.

 

"What?", asked Michael.

 

"Nothing you have to worry about," he announced as he stood up, walked around the desk and stood in front of his best friend. A hand on his shoulder "so, we see each other tonight?" 

 

The closeness seemed to calm the other man down immediately, and his face relaxed.

 

"Yeah, meet you there," he answered and pressed the box of Thai-Food in Brian’s hand "eat it, at least."

 

"Thanks, Mikey."

 

Brian smiled at him, squeezed his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him.

 

When he was gone, Brian turned back around to Justin who watched him. The look of innocence on his face but at the same time, his eyes were burning with desire.

 

He’s gonna pay for it.

 

 

 

 

Later that night with a lot of alcohol in his system already, Brian was dancing with Michael in-between all the sweaty bodies. His hands around his neck and his forehead pressed to Micheal’s. He wanted to make it up to him and the other man seemed more than happy with this. 

 

While they danced Ben was talking to a sulking Emmett, probably giving him some positivity and life advice. Not that he cared. He knew Emmett and Ted wouldn't last long as a couple and he was right. Not that there were any doubts to begin with.

 

And when he looked around, he saw something he didn’t like. 

It was not something unusual and he didn’t care.  _Usually_. But right now it made him furious. The man Justin was dancing with was pressed against him, that though wasn’t the thing that made him mad. No, in fact, the black locks of the smeary guy were the problem. His hair reminded him of another smeary person. The thought of Ian alone made him want to smash something or vomit. One of those things.

He could have tolerated the guy when he wouldn’t have tried to kiss the blond in the next moment.   _Fuck_. And there was the burning fire that made its way to the outside. Brian clenched his teeth together and watched as an embarrassed Justin turned his head to the side and the kiss of this guy landed on his cheek.  _This fucking greasy slug._  He knew now how a punchable face looked like. Exactly like Ian-locks right there. 

Then there were his hands. Hands which made their way into Justin’s hair to make him look his way and trying to fucking kiss him again.  _What the hell._  That was his breaking point. Clearly, Justin didn't want this guy to kiss him either. So he had to stop him. His anger blowing up inside of him.

 

"Sorry, Mikey," he said absentmindedly as he strutted over to the pair, pushing through the bodies.

 

As soon as he reached them, he pushed the guy away, pulled Justin to his side and gave the other a murderous look. The fire now taking a hold of his whole body. He could have smacked him right there.

 

"Fuck off."

 

The guy looked at him before he tried to reach for Justin again, but Brian slapped his hand away.

 

"Why don’t  _you_  fuck off? I’ve seen him first!“

 

"Don’t you dare to lay another finger on him, or you’ll regret it," he snapped as he grabbed the shit by the collar, ready to punch him if he had to. And he  _really_  wanted to.

 

But Justin held him back and got in-between and turned to the black-haired guy.

 

"Yeah, fuck off," the blond told him and the guy stared at him in disbelief before he caught himself.

 

"Fucking assholes," he complained and walked off into the masses which was a good choice because Brian really was about to lose control of his right hand the longer he had to look at this guy.

 

Hands cupped his face and he looked back into baby-blue eyes. The word  _Mine_  pulsed in his head. Which was ridiculous. Where did these thoughts come from? He honestly didn’t know and that was what scared him, beyond anything. 

 

Justin smiled at him and Brian banned the thoughts from his mind as he pulled him as humanly close as possible - no space between them. His fury slowly dissipating with the blond’s heat against him.

He looked him in the eyes once more and then he kissed him with passion. Forcing his tongue inside his mouth, dominating the kiss, biting the succulent lips and kissing them again and again with all he got. All he had to give. 

And Justin let him, gave his all to him too.  Like they were in their own world. Drowning in each other.

After what felt like hours they parted, forehead pressed to forehead, breathing the same air. Only the two of them.

 

"Jealous much?", Justin asked in a breathy voice. 

 

Brian couldn’t see it but he knew the blond was smiling.

 

"No."

 

"Liar."

 

He knew that. But he didn’t want to admit it, that would have made it even real.

 

Brian chuckled.

 

"You looked like a damsel in distress, so I had to save you."

 

"Right," Justin looked at him and kissed his neck, up to his jaw and along his jaw-line "thanks."

 

The brunet put a hand on his neck and locked their lips together again, while his other hand grabbed Justin’s butt.

 

"Fuck. How I wish the backroom was open right now", he whispered into the blond’s ear, biting it "I’d show everyone that you…" but he didn’t finish his sentence - almost saying something he would have regretted. Something that would give Justin the wrong ideas. Something he couldn't take back.

 

"That I already know perfection?", Justin then smirked at him, completely oblivious to what he was about to say or giving him an out. He guessed the second one.

 

"Exactly," he smirked back, moving his hips against the others to the rhythm of the music.

 

Another ten minutes of dancing with Justin, or more like grinding together - he remembered that he ditched Mikey. 

But a quick look around and he saw him dancing with the professor, they smiled at each other like the other hung the moon.  _Well._

 

He looked away with disgust and continued to play some tonsil hockey with Justin, enjoying their time. Their one on one time - even though they were surrounded by people. 

 

"Brian, let’s get out of here“, he breathed in his mouth.

 

 _What a fantastic idea_. He was fucking hard and needed some relief and it didn’t look like Mikey needed him here anymore. He only had eyes for Ben.

So instead of answering, he took his hand and pulled Justin with him.  _Finally._

 

They barely made it to the car. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, reviews are very welcome and thank you all for reading!!
> 
> If you notice some errors, let me know (;
> 
>  
> 
> Lacri


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets a worried call from Ted.

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

>

**Chapter 7**

 

 

Justin looked at his ringing phone.  _Weird_. Ted usually never called him, so Justin wondered what he wanted. He picked up his phone then and Ted’s worried voice filled his ears.

 

"Justin?"

 

"Yeah, what is it?"

 

"It’s Brian."

 

A nagging feeling made its way into Justin’s stomach. 

 

"What happened?"

 

"Well, let’s just say he’s not well… You should pick him up."

 

"But he told me that he’s feeling better," he confessed, and it all made sense. Brian would never admit that he’s not feeling well, so he could still pretend that the cancer was not affecting him at all. But it did. Every single day and Justin saw it.

 

"If by 'better' you mean, walking out on clients and puking his guts out in the restroom, then he is."

 

"Does he know that you called me?"

 

"Certainly not, in fact, he’s in the restroom right now. He’d probably kill me or fire my ass immediately if he knew I called you. So I’d appreciate it if you picked him up, and you convince him that I’m too good for his company to be fired."

 

"Sure, I’ll be there soon. In the meantime, keep an eye on him, even when he tells you to go. He can be stubborn."

 

"Oh, I noticed! To tell me to keep an eye on him, you sure want me dead," Ted muttered from the other side; and Justin laughed.

 

"You’ll survive!"

 

"Haha… I have to go, I think he’s on his way back," Ted whispered before he hung up, not giving Justin a chance to answer.

 

Justin sighed loudly. He couldn’t believe the brunet would go to work when he felt like shit. He didn’t have to prove anyone anything. The blond knew that he didn’t want to be treated any differently, but even so… Brian shouldn’t overwork himself. He should lie in bed right now and take it easy, so he could get better. Letting him go back to work was a mistake. It already had been like that before. Brian had overworked himself and Justin then made sure he was well enough to work again, although Brian was bitching around, saying he felt fine.  _Fine my ass_. He shut him up with a lot of chicken soup. 

 

He walked over to Micheal who just finished with his costumer. 

 

"Sorry, Micheal, I need to go," he told the other man.

 

"Why?" The other took another look at his face, eyes widening "What happened? You look like someone gave you bad news."

 

"Ted called me right now. Brian went to work today and let’s just say he’s not feeling well… so I have to pick him up... you know him, he wouldn’t go home by himself."

 

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, his brows furrowed and his lips formed a tight, white line. "Should I come with you?"

 

"It’s okay, you have to manage your comic shop."

 

Micheal nodded before he had another idea.

 

"How do you get there?"

 

"Take the bus or walk?" He himself hasn’t even thought about that. All his thoughts were filled by Brian; and how he was doing at this moment.

 

"I can drive you there!" He announced, packed all his things away and put the sign on the door from 'Opened’ to 'Closed'. "And before you say anything, a few seconds out of business won’t make that much of a difference."

 

Therefore, they went to Micheal’s car and he drove them to the old bathhouse. Justin thanked the other man and assured him he would call later on to inform him about Brian’s status.

 

 

As soon as he arrived at 'Kinnetik’, he was met by the sight of Ted who gave him a funny look, his hands buried in his pockets. 

He greeted Cynthia, who greeted him back with a smile, and walked up to Ted.

 

"So, where is he?" He inquired, looking around the office and the different paintings.

 

"First of all, I’m so glad you’re here. Second of all, he’s in his office, lying on the couch. It doesn’t look that well, I’ve been kind of worried."

 

Justin nodded in understanding. So it was one of the bad days. He’s really glad that Ted went behind Brian’s back in order to call him, otherwise, he wouldn’t have known.

 

"Okay, thanks. I’ll get him."

 

"Good luck with that," Ted said, as his eyes strayed to the door to Brian’s office and back to Justin.

 

Justin went on his merry way and walked into the office without knocking and saw the lump form of Brian on the couch, his back to the door.

 

"Fuck, Ted! How often do I have to tell you to knock instead of marching right in!" Brian complained, his voice sounded so used and hoarse. Probably from throwing up that much…

 

Brian didn’t notice that it was him not Ted, his back still turned to him. So Justin walked closer until he was right in front of the couch; and he sat on the edge, putting one hand on the brunet’s shoulder. 

 

"What the hell…" he started, turned around and looked at Justin. Betrayal in his eyes.  _Damn_ , he looked like shit right now. His sweaty hair was plastered to his skin, his face a pale shadow to his usual glow and there were dark circles under his eyes. Tiredness all over his face. He could have slapped him for his irresponsibility to work in this condition, but Brian already felt like shit. No need to make him suffer more, even though he would have deserved it.

 

"What you’re fucking doing here?" he snapped, which sounded less harsh because of his weak voice.

 

Justin stared at him and pushed back some of the wet strands.

 

"Someone let me know you’re not feeling so well, and they were worried about you," he admitted, his hand cupping the stubbly cheek; however Brian brushed him off. The deep-sea green eyes took on a look of disbelief like he didn’t believe that anyone would choose to call him out of worry.

 

"It was Ted, wasn't it?" He asked, and Justin kept quiet. "Of course, it was him. This idiot tries to over exaggerate everything. What was I thinking when I hired him? I must have been completely wasted."

 

"Or… You thought he was the best at his job and would be an excellent choice to add to your company," he stated; and Brian sighed and gave him the side eye. 

 

 

"I’ll fire him…" the brunet muttered under his breath.

 

"No, you won’t. You can be glad to have him here. He’s a good friend."

 

The older man’s jaw began to work, as he stared at the wall in front of him, not saying anything. He was so goddamn stubborn.

He cupped his cheek again, turned his head to him and looked him deep in the eyes; and he hoped he conveyed what was almost impossible to say in words. It seemed to work. Brian’s ones took on the softness and didn’t come across so harsh anymore. 

 

"Listen, you must realize yourself you are in no position to work right now, so I’ll take you home; and you’ll rest in your bed while I make you something to eat. You have to stop playing strong if you’re body can’t handle it. You have cancer for god’s sake! Your body needs its time to recover and forcing it, just makes it worse."

 

More silence.

 

"So… does that mean I have to eat more of your shitty chicken soup?"

 

"It’s not shitty! In fact, I know you like it," he grinned at him, leaning down a little. "And if that’s the only thing you can stomach then so be it."

 

Justin pressed a kiss to his cheek and one to his nose while the other closed his eyes briefly and nodded in understanding. He looked so weak. The blond helped him to sit up, fetched his coat and helped Brian - who used his last strength to do it all by himself and failed miserably - to put it on.

After that, they walked out of the office to Ted’s worried face and Cynthia’s smile on her lips, both of them telling Brian to get better, with the result that the brunet looked like he wanted to murder someone. 

Justin tried to support Brian as best as he could when the other put his weight on him, more limping than walking to the car.

 

 

They arrived at the loft, Brian bathed in sweat from all the exhaustion. He immediately walked toward the bedroom, crashed into it and didn’t move anymore. Justin followed on his heels and looked at the fully dressed body on the satin sheets. Deciding that it was for the best to remove his soaked through clothes, he sat on the edge and got to it. He started with the coat, continued with the Blazer, then the shirt, the trousers, and the socks. Justin left on his shorts since Brian was still very sensitive with this area which was understandable. In the whole process, Brian just lay there, quiet groans, not putting up a fight or trying to help. It seemed like exhaustion won over. 

Next, the blond wet a towel and had a look at his reflection, which showed him his own exhaustion, before he walked back into the bedroom and pressed the towel to Brian’s cool face, soaking up the sweat and moving it over the rest of his body, cleaning him as best as he could without getting him into the shower. He put the covers up, over the sleeping body. The even sound of his breath filled the air; and he looked down at him, his mouth was slightly opened, looking so peaceful yet so sick. 

He pressed a soft, light kiss to Brian’s lips. At least he was sleeping now. He lay down beside him, watched him for a few minutes. Another soft kiss to his forehead and Justin was off to the kitchen. It was time for his well-known chicken soup. He had the feeling that the older man wouldn’t have the strength to keep anything else down, so soup it was. Next, he called Micheal to let him know how things were going before the other showed up here unannounced, worried sick. 

 

 

The time Brian woke up, Justin gave him the soup and helped him to the bathroom afterward where he thankfully, didn’t vomit. 

 

The blond cuddled up to him, throwing an arm over his stomach. He pressed himself close. The close contact calming him down. He pressed kisses to every part of the skin he came across.

Brian felt a little better than before he went to sleep; and he pulled Justin in the last centimeters. They didn’t talk. Instead, they basked in each other’s arms. The warmth. The heat. They knew everything they wanted to say, needn’t be put into words. It was just them: Brian and Justin. The best way they communicated was with their bodies. Simply holding each other. All the worry in the back of his head with the other so close, but at the same time remaining hidden.

 

When the older man fell asleep again, Justin kissed his neck and whispered  _"I love you"_ against his skin.

 

 

The rest of the day, Brian remained in the bedroom, sleeping. Every now and then, the blond joined him, taking a break from drawing 'Rage' and snuggling up to him.

 

 

Fortunately, the brunet didn’t empty his stomach the same night, and on the next day he threw up once in the morning, but at least, he felt better than the day before. He looked better, too. Not great but better.

 

Even so, Justin made sure to take even more care of him. And he succeeded, although Brian fought him all the way. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I think there might be one or two more chapters to go. (:
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are very welcome since I love to read your comments and get to know what you think (:
> 
> Merry Christmas!!
> 
>  
> 
> Lacri


	8. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Dinner at Debbie's.

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

**Chapter 8**

 

It had been over a year now since Justin left for New York. The year had been uneventful, he worked a lot, drank a lot, tricked occasionally (it just wasn't the same without Justin)… spent his time with his friends, and he kept away from his family. 

He would have liked to say that he kept in touch with Justin, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. At first, he had tried to stay in contact, exchanging E-mails, messages, some late night calls. Until he didn’t reply anymore. 

It just wasn’t the same, only a sad reminder that the blond wasn’t here anymore, not in Pittsburgh. With every exchange from the far distance, the stab in his heart got worse, the void expanding and swallowing him completely. He knew Justin probably thought he moved on, or he gave up on their 'relationship'. Brian wished he could, but no matter how many tricks he fucked or how much alcohol he drank, he couldn’t let him go; he couldn’t get him out of his mind. Therefore, all his friends knew that it was the best for them to not talk about Justin when he was around. Otherwise, the hurt got worse. He hated himself for feeling that way, the guy who didn’t believe in love, didn’t want to believe in it… and then almost married… left alone in great Pittsburgh.  _Fuck his life_.

 

 

"What?"

 

"Hey, Brian it’s me…"

 

"You don’t say. What do you want, Mikey? I’m busy," he lied blatantly, he didn’t have anything to do. The last trick he had over was worse than the one before, they all sucked, leaving him unsatisfied, nothing compared to…

 

"I wanted to make sure that you’re coming over to Ma’s for Dinner on the 25th."

 

"There’s nothing better than to spend Christmas with the Novotny family," he answered sarcastically. "Especially if Debbie’s one and only goal is to fatten me up; and the little hustler of yours still tries to take his chances with me."

 

"Asshole," he could practically see Michael roll his eyes at him at this moment. "You can say what you want but you love Ma’s food, and Gus will be there, too. Lindsay and Melanie promised to make it on Christmas. So you can see your son and enjoy Mom’s food and pretend all you like that you hate it. Oh! And the others will also be there, of course!"

 

"Yeah, right," he didn’t even know that Linds would be back, well… Mikey was right, he’d enjoy their little Dinner party and pretend he hated it all he wanted to, and seeing his son again was a big plus, too. He missed him and Linds. He even missed Mel and that was horrifying. Probably, because his other friends didn’t have as good comebacks as the muncher did. No one could insult him as good as Mel could. 

"I’ll be there. When exactly should I show up?"

 

"Around six o’clock, you know you didn’t have a choice in this anyway, right?" Mikey asked in an amused voice.

 

"Do I ever?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Same thing every year," the brunet commented.

 

"Yes, and you always pretend you’re not coming if I don’t persuade you, even though we both know you show up every year."

 

"What fun would it be if I didn’t put up a little fight?" A smile formed on his lips.

 

"Yeah, you’re right."

 

"I always am."

 

Mikey laughed, and then he heard Ben’s voice in the background, Mikey muttered something to him in response. Brian couldn’t quite hear what it was, but honestly, he wasn’t remotely interested. 

 

"I have to go. See you at Christmas."

 

"See ya’."

 

-

 

"Dada!" He heard as soon as Debbie let him in after one of her monster hugs. Gus came running, throwing himself in his arms.

 

"Hey, Sonny-boy. How have you been?" He asked, hugging him tightly, not believing how big he got since the last time he saw him. The older the boy got, the more did he start looking like him. Yeah, he was definitely gonna be popular with boys and girls alike.

 

"Good! I made lots of new friends! They couldn’t come with us but I’m sure you’d like them as well, Daddy."

 

"Yeah? That sounds great. Have your Moms been good to you?" Gus nodded eagerly, smiling. "I’ve got you something for Christmas, you can unpack it after dinner," he smiled back at the boy who’s eyes started sparkling at the word 'present'.

 

"Really? What is it? Can’t I open it now, please?"

 

 _Geez_. He already learned the skill of puppy eyes. A skill his best friend was great at, too. 

 

"You’ll see for yourself, Sonny-boy. But dinner first." Gus sulked a little before he then ran off to Lindsay and Melanie and told them all about the present his Dada bought for him.

 

 

He made his round and greeted everyone, and spend his time playing with Gus on the floor and talking to the others until it was time for Dinner. 

Debbie, naturally, overdid herself again and made more than anyone could eat, and she tried to give them all an extra big portion. Fortunately, her focus this time was on Gus and the little one was happy about all the desert he could get. _Kids._

 

All in all, it was the same as every year with too much Christmas decorations, too many lousy, annoying Christmas songs and too much food. The only difference was that there were more people now than there were the years before, but Debbie made sure to get them all under one roof anyway…the more the merrier, or something like that.  The only difference was that there was Vic missing… and Justin.

 

After dinner, Gus excitedly followed him as he fetched the present for him. As soon as Brian gave it to him, Gus started tearing away the paper (he put so much effort on)and his eyes got huge before he hugged him tightly.

 

"Thank you, Daddy! I love it!" He exclaimed before he ran around and showed everyone his new Blaster Gun. 

 

 

"Couldn’t you have chosen something different?" Lindsay asked as she stood beside him, watching her son running around with his new toy.

 

"Why? He loves it."

 

Right at this moment, the boy started shooting at Ted and Blake, who were getting cozy on the sofa and their couple-time was so rudely interrupted.

 

Lindsay then gave him this look, and Brian grinned at her.

 

"I knew this present was perfect. It’s not just fun for him but for me, too."

 

The blond woman rolled her eyes at him and kissed his cheek lovingly.

 

"Yeah, let’s just hope Gus won’t target Mel or Jenny Rebecca, or Mel and Micheal will come after you."

 

"I can’t wait," he answered smugly.

 

 

The rest of the evening Gus ran around shooting at various things and people. Once, almost making an intoxicated Emmett stumble into the Christmas tree, luckily, the Christmas tree still stood. Otherwise, Debbie would have ripped him a new asshole. But Mel complained about Gus' present anyway, and Debbie, Michael, and Ben were fuzzing around Jenny Rebecca (nothing unusual), while a moody Hunter sat next to Ted and Blake who cuddled, sticking to each other the whole evening like they were grown together at the hip.  _Disgusting._

 

The evening drew to a close, as it was getting late and the kids were already asleep upstairs.

Brian was about to call it a night when Michael walked up to him.

 

"I’ve got a present for you," Mikey told him with a big grin on his lips. Brian just looked at him confused. A present? 

 

"What is it? One of your left-over comic figures that got a little too much cum on it, so the professor made you throw it away?" 

 

"That would have been my second choice. But no, that’s not it," he responded sarcastically.

 

"No honey, believe me, it’s so much better!" Emmett squealed in excitement, standing next to his best friend.

 

Now he was more worried than excited. 

 

"What is it?" he asked again, when the door behind him suddenly opened and closed, the freezing cold filling the room for a second, grazing his skin. 

 

Everyone stared at him. 

_It couldn’t be. There was no way._

 

He turned around and there he stood. There he stood with his goddamn blond hair, which was a little wet from the snow outside, his bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a ridiculously big scarf around his neck.  _Justin_. His heart skipped a beat at the sight, and he just stared at him. In fact, he stared so long at him that the blond took it upon himself to close the distance between them, standing in front of him now.

Justin’s brows drew together as a worried look made its way on his face. Probably because he still was unable to utter a word. 

 

"Hey," Justin said softly.  _God, he had missed that voice_. "It’s been a while…" he went on, sounding so unsure of himself. "I’ve missed you… I know you probably didn’t want to see me since you stopped messaging me, but here I am, I guess," his blue eyes searching his.

 

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth.

 

"Brian, aren’t you happy…" Brian took this as his opportunity to pull the blond in his arms, pressing him so very close to his body, no space between them; and Justin immediately responded by hugging him back. The brunet buried his face in the warm neck, taking in the familiar scent which was Justin. They hold each other for a while until they parted, not really wanting to let go.

 

"You scared me…"

 

Brian smiled at him, cupped his cheek and kissed him full on the lips. He had missed everything about him.  Every little thing.

 

"I just had to make sure you are really here," he admitted and realized how true the statement was. Even now, he still wasn’t sure if this all was not just a weird dream of his. They could have never seen each other again. But here they were. United.

 

Justin gave him a sad smile before he kissed him again. Both of them needed this closeness, these touches. 

 

"I wanted to come earlier... but things didn’t work out the way I wanted them to, and it got later and later." 

 

"Doesn’t matter. You’re here now." 

 

"I am." 

 

They kissed some more before Justin was overrun by the others, who watched their whole reunion scene unfold. These sneaky bastards knew about it all along.

 

When Justin was fed by Debbie, they made their way on the couch and cuddled and made out some more. Somehow, now he had a better understanding of the whole Ted and Blake thing. At least  _a little._  

And if their couch session turned a little more heated, no one complained because they understood.

 

He really had missed Justin. The time he was away really showed him, how much he actually needed him by his side. No one could replace him. Ever.

 

They said goodbye to everyone and Brian took Justin with him to the loft.  _Their home_.

 

They (fucked) made love all night until they were satisfied - and had enough of each other for now. They lazily made out afterward. Skin stuck to skin, both of them dirty with cum but none of them cared enough, too involved in each other. All that mattered was them being together. Their need greater than anything else.

 

"I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you," Brian admitted his voice not more than a whisper.

 

Justin pressed a kiss to his chest, right where his heart was placed and looked at him adoringly.

 

"Me too… I had to see you but then I didn’t know if you wanted me to…" Brian brushed away some hair from Justin’s face, holding his gaze. "New York’s great and all, but it’s not the same without you."

 

Brian didn’t say anything in return. He wanted to have Justin by his side, but he couldn’t be selfish with him. He knew the blond would stay if he said that he wanted him to. Hell, Justin would have never left if he told him not to go. And fuck, he did want him to stay but only if Justin decided for himself that it was the best for him. Not for Brian. So he remained silent. Brian knew when it was time for Justin to go again, it would hurt as much as the first time, but now at least, he had a feeling that the blond would return. Like today. That he would always come back to him.

 

A tear rolled down Justin’s cheek as if he just read Brian’s thoughts. He kissed it away. The taste of salt on his swollen lips.

 

Then the brunet kissed him again with all the feelings he hoped he could convey with a single kiss, which soon turned into another round of sex. But it was perfect. It was them. 

 

Later when they finally went to bed, the sun already coming up, Brian spooned the blond, pressing himself close to the warm, naked body and not letting him go for one second. 

Their heartbeats united as one.

 

He didn’t know what the future held for them, but he had this moment right here. 

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and feedback is always welcome! (:
> 
> I wish you all Merry Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> Lacri


	9. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

[ ](https://www.directupload.net)

**Chapter 9**

 

 

 

"I still can’t believe you didn’t sell it."

 

"Let’s just say I always hoped you’d come back here, so we could put the many rooms to good use," Brian answered with a smirk, his hazel eyes taking in the dreamy look on Justin’s face.

 

"Good use, huh?" He grinned back, lightly bumping his elbow in Brian’s side. He walked a few steps around the living room, which now resembled so much more Brian’s expensive taste in furniture than the last time he had seen it. The room filled with a beige designer couch and a white table in front of the fireplace, a huge bookcase along one side of the wall, all draped in the bright light from the huge windows. The room looked now so much more open than it did before.

It was simple but beautiful.

 

"Is it to the Prince’s liking?"

 

Justin turned around at the nickname and his eyes immediately fell to Brian’s hand, or more specifically, to the object he was holding.

 

"Brian… I thought I told you we don’t need to…"

 

"I know, Sunshine. I remember the exact words you told me when you left for New York. And I agree. We don’t need marriage to prove that we…", he looked at Justin, the words after all this time still hard to bring out. "We don’t need it to prove that we love each other," he started over, his voice getting back the confidence "we have us, that’s all we need but I want you to have the ring anyway, I don’t care what you do with it… I just want you to have it. I mean I fucking paid for it why not wear it."

 

 _Fuck._  He was still bad at feelings. He already felt like all the talking was too much, but at the same not enough. It all came off as too cheesy. God, how he hated to put his feelings into words, he was so much better at ignoring them altogether, or at least show them through sex.

 

Justin walked over to Brian who looked so uneasy, his whole posture telling the blond how hard it was for the other to say these words. 

It had been another three years before Justin came back to the brunet. But in the final three years, he tried to visit as often as he could; and he made sure to annoy the brunet with frequent calls, so the first year would not repeat itself.

 

It took him this long to realize he could be an artist everywhere. He didn’t have to be in New York to follow his dreams, he would do it here. Here where the love of his life was. He had already established his name in the years he was away and sold many paintings, but one thing was always missing; and no matter how he tried to fill that void he couldn’t. The only thing that could fill it, was the source. He needed Brian and Brian needed him. He understood that now. So, it wasn’t hard to finally turn his back on New York and come back here. Of course, Brian was furious at the beginning, thinking he would give up everything for him but when he explained himself the older man finally accepted the choice he made. And he was damn happy about it, too.

 

The blond covered Brian’s hand with his, feeling the cold metal against his palm. It was like this was so much more than the question if he wanted to keep the ring. Kind of like a marriage of its own, in its own way. No ceremony, no vows, just them knowing they have each other, always. With rings or without, but always them.

 

He took the golden ring, looked at it once again and looked at the brunet with a smile forming on his lips. He then put it on, where it belonged.

 

"I love you, Brian. I really do," he made the heartfelt confession, holding Brian’s gaze.

 

The brunet bit his lip and smiled sheepishly at the same time before he leaned down and caught Justin's lips in a passionate kiss.

Brian nuzzled his face with his nose before he whispered the three words back and Justin cupped his stubbly cheeks, another look - before he pulled him in another kiss. Both of them breathing the same air.

 

"So… I’d be open to put the rooms to good use, now."

 

"Sure you are, hope you didn’t have any other plans for today because this will take all day."

 

"I hope so," Justin replied huskily. "'Cause I’m really horny right now," he confessed, putting his face into the bow of Brian’s neck, smelling him. The familiar, irresistible scent that was all Brian.

 

"When are you not horny?" The older man put his chin on top of the blond hair, both of his arms circling the small waist.

 

"I think you have no right to complain since you’re literally the hornier of us two even though you’re almost forty."

 

"Ouch," he cupped Justin’s neck, staring at him "first of all, I’m not forty yet, thank you very much and second of all I’m not complaining; on the opposite, I’m glad you can keep up with my need to fuck you," he pushed his tongue in his cheek, the blue eyes watching him.

 

"Then what’re you waiting for?"

 

"Impatient?"

 

"Very."

 

Brian hardly let Justin finish before he attacked Justin’s mouth with lips and tongue while he got rid of his clothes at the same time, not caring that he practically tore Justin’s shirt off. He’d just buy him a new one. Justin did an equally good job in undressing him while his mouth devoured him, and sooner than they thought, they were naked, pressed together on the designer couch, rutting together in unison. The heat building up faster than both of them anticipated and soon they climaxed. The couch was probably ruined; or needed a thorough cleaning at least. 

 

It took more than all day. Britin had a lot of rooms, tons of rooms even; and they made sure to give every single one of them a 'we’re back'-greeting. 

 

-

 

"Look at this one there," Justin pointed at a muscled guy who was currently doing a bad job at dancing, but who cared for his dancing skills if the outside was good enough. "I think he’s exactly your type."

 

Brian glanced over his shoulder and back to Justin, shaking his head which made the blond frown in confusion. It was kind of weird for the brunet to decline such an offer. So Justin looked again at the moving bodies at the dance floor, seeing another guy that could be Brian’s type. The guy’s face was average at best but his body was topnotch.

 

"How about this one then?" Justin asked, and Brian again, looked shortly over his shoulder and shook his head.

 

"Not even in his fucking dreams," Brian commented as he took another sip of his drink.

 

Justin raised his eyebrows at him, a line forming between his brows.

 

"What?" Brian asked when he saw the other’s expression.

 

"You said no to all the guys I’ve been pointing at! And it’s been a while since we went out clubbing…" Justin explained, tightening the grip on his beer so his knuckles turned white.

 

"So what? They were fucking below average."

 

"All of them?!" He now turned his body fully toward the brunet who sighed in frustration. 

 

"Yes! And why do you even care that much? Why don’t you mind your own  fucking business instead of forcing me to take the next best trick!" Brian forced out, glaring at the blond as he tossed back the rest of his drink.

Justin only looked at the brunet with an open mouth as if Brian had grown a second head.  _What the hell was up with him?_

 

"Hey you two sweeties, why are you still here hunched over the bar and not take to the floor?" Emmett said with a half-drunk Cosmopolitan in his hand. Today he had especially much glitter around his eyes, looking even more fabulous than usual.

 

"We were about to," Brian said and took a hold of Justin’s hand.

 

"We were?" 

 

Brian glared at the blond, and Emmett looked from Brian to Justin and back again, his smile slowly turning forced. The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. 

 

"Well, you know even Teddy is more active than you two!"

 

Brian turned his glare to Emmett who therefore swallowed audibly.

 

"As long as I’m not turning into a housewife like our dear Mikey, everything’s fine," the older man clenched his teeth as he pulled Justin with him to the middle of the dance floor, away from the flaming queen, surrounded by the sweaty bodies.

 

The brunet put his hands on Justin’s hips and pulled him in, moving his body to the beat but the blond didn’t move at all. No, Justin stared at him, the colorful lights reflected on his beautiful face. 

Brian knew he wanted to talk but he decided to shut him up with a kiss instead. At first, Justin didn’t respond to the kiss but after a few seconds he did; and Brian thought he won until the blond backed away from him with furrowed brows.

 

Brian rolled his eyes at the stubborn twink.  _His fucking luck._

 

"Later, okay?" He said frustrated and Justin seemed to understand "Now show me how much better you can move your hips than me."

 

This seemed to be enough for the other as he threw his arms around his neck and did as he said; pressing another kiss to his lips and continuing where the brunet left off. Brian hummed in contentment against his lips and took a hold of Justin’s butt, pulling him upwards, so their hips could meet.  _Perfect_.

 

They stayed like that for a while, had some more drinks before they decided to call it a night.

 

 

They just made it inside the loft when Justin turned toward him and confronted him.

 

"So… It’s later now. What’s this all about?"

 

Brian went to the fridge, took out a bottle and took some swigs as Justin stared him down, waiting for an answer.

 

"I decided," he started as he walked back around the counter to Justin "that I won’t trick anymore."

 

Justin was quiet, his expression one of confusion and surprise and disbelief. He probably didn’t think about this exact reason for his weird behavior.

 

"Brian… I told you, you don’t have to change for me. I don’t trick anymore but that doesn’t have to mean that you have to quit, too. In fact, I know that you need these random fucks and I’m ok with it. Really. Just don’t start acting like a whole another person because you think that’s what I want. We already have established this years ago, when you started acting weirdly… It was not you, Brian; and I want you as you are, not like you think I want you to behave. You can’t scare me away anymore. I love you, no matter what."

 

"Fuck, Sunshine…" Brian brushed a hand through his hair. "That was a great speech and all but it’s not because of you."

 

Another confused look. The brunet would laugh but he was afraid that the blond wouldn’t take it so well.

 

"Actually, I just don’t have that much fun anymore. It feels more like I do it because I always have, like a habit and I have enough of it now. Why should I continue with tricking when I don’t feel satisfied by it anymore? So, I quit. Technically, I’ve quit about a month ago already," Brian smiled down at him when a look of astonishment made its way on the blond’s face.

 

"Brian…"

 

"However, I can’t and I won’t promise you that it will stay that way. It could change and I might start tricking again, so there’s that. No promises."  _Just the here and now._

 

"You don’t have to, I’m fine either way, Brian. You already gave me more than I asked for."

 

Brian bit his lip in response, cupped Justin’s cheek and brushed his thumb over the soft, warm skin.

 

"Now since this is settled," he said as he took a hold of Justin’s hand and placed it on his bulge. "How about we move things along?"

 

"That was not a very smooth transition but…" he squeezed Brian’s hard-on, licked his lips ever so slowly and the other groaned in response. "But I’m totally fine with it."

 

"I bet," the brunet brought out and cupped Justin’s equally hard cock.

 

Who needed tricks when they had a perfectly fine man at home? He didn’t. At least, he didn’t need them for now. He only needed Justin. 

 

 

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!


End file.
